


A Teacher and His Student

by SecretlyDiamond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyDiamond/pseuds/SecretlyDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope you like it (^-^) I'm sorry if it's not the best but I tried to make it as good as I could.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Teacher and His Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like it (^-^) I'm sorry if it's not the best but I tried to make it as good as I could.

in which Oikawa is a disobedient student who just wants to be noticed by Iwaizumi


End file.
